Jongin and Kyungsoo
by SirenSpecies
Summary: [Chapter 2A UP] Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah pasangan sejenis yang nekat hidup bersama meski mendapat banyak tentangan. Tanpa bekal uang yang cukup dan pekerjaan tetap, kehidupan yang keras harus mereka jalani. Terlebih adiksi Jongin menambah berat langkah keduanya./"Aku melakukannya karna Ayahku konglomerat dan kau kebetulan berada dalam daftar orang yang perlu kutolong—" [Kaisoo/M]
1. Chapter 1

Life happens. Shit happens. And it happens a lot. To a lot of people. ―Colleen Hoover

* * *

><p><strong>Jongin and Kyungsoo<strong>**  
><strong>by : **SirenSpecies  
><strong>Cover by SirenSpecies

God, Rest of Casts, Me

M/A

AU/Romance/Angst

a/n : Inspired by Radit dan Jani

* * *

><p><span><strong>Penggunaan kata junkstak beretika**

**Slightly sexual content**

**Violence/Crime deed**

**Drugs/Addiction**

**Withdrawal syndrome**

**Re-read those warns above**

* * *

><p>©2014<p>

* * *

><p>Di pertengahan oktober, angin berhembus cukup lembut dan membelai bagai kapas. Menunjukkan tanda bahwa musim gugur beranjak tak lama lagi, dan bersambung dengan musim dingin yang akan membuat Seoul menjadi salah satu kota terindah di dunia. Jalanan menuju pinggiran Seoul makin legang dikala sore. Pepohonan dan tebing menjadi pemandangan yang paling mudah digapai sepanjang perjalanan.<p>

Nowon, salah satu distrik pinggiran Seoul dengan jumlah kepadatan penduduk cukup tinggi. Kisaran manusia bertaraf menegah keatas menempati posisi dominan—namun tak jarang pekerja pendapatan minimum juga mendiami beberapa area. Harga sewa standar dengan fasilitas 'cukupan' menjadi satu alasan yang membuat mereka tetap bertahan.

Mencari tempat tinggal merupakan kebutuhan yang sulit dipenuhi bila hidup di metropolitan, maka pinggiran merupakan jalan keluar terbaik untuk lepas dari jerat ekonomi yang membelit, namun tetap dapat merasakan perlakuan khusus dari pemerintah Ibukota. Apartemen, lapak, toko ditawarkan dengan harga rendah, tentu hal itu tak lepas untuk menarik minat masyarakat kebawah. Kekurangan membatasi segalanya.

"Jongin, kau membawaku kemana?"

"Nikmati perjalanannya saja, sayang. Tidurlah, maka kau akan membunuh waktu yang tersisa."

Lengannya bersedekap didepan dada, "Pantatku rasanya panas harus duduk berjam-jam dan kau masih bersikeras tidak memberitahuku soal tempat yang akan kita datangi."

Pemuda dibalik kemudi menoleh lantas tersenyum saat satu tangannya berhasil menggapai kepala pemuda disebelahnya, mengelus-elusnya. "Pindahlah kebelakang jika kau lelah."

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, mobil itu berhenti disebuah area halaman pemukiman. Kyungsoo sudah terjaga sejak setengah jam lalu sebelum kembali duduk dikursi penumpang. Jongin membukakan pintu untuknya dan melarang Kyungsoo membuka mata. Saat mereka berjalan kaki, Kyungsoo terus mengoceh karena penglihatannya dibatasi. Sesekali ia tersandung kerikil dan Jongin menertawakannya sambil tetap menutupi kedua mata Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Satu, dua…, tiga!"

Kyungsoo mengerjab pelan didepan sebuah pintu mahoni berwarna cokelat yang dipernis lembut. Ia menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

"Selamat datang di rumah masa depan kita." Jongin mengecup pipinya singkat lalu tertawa geli. "Aku tau ini sederhana, tapi butuh negosiasi yang panjang untuk bisa memiliki rumah ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo mengamati bentuk serambi yang memanjang dengan dua buah kursi diujung. Tepat disebelah rumah terdapat satu pohon besar yang sedia melindungi dari silauan cahaya matahari. Sederhana…, namun sempurna!

"Apa kau sungguh menyewakan rumah ini untukku?" Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia kelihatan masih ragu meski akan sangat mengejutkan jika Jongin menjawab 'iya'. Dan yang diberikan Jongin adalah anggukan mantap.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo menghambur pada tubuh tinggi yang terkekeh berkat kelakuannya. Satu tangan Jongin menyinggung tubuh mereka dan yang lain menelusup rambutnya agar lebih dekat untuk ia dekap. Kecupan lembut mendarat di kepalanya berulang kali.

Mereka memutuskan mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi dan memasukkannya secara kolektif ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo kembali terhempas dari alam sadar begitu melihat isi ruang utama. Namun hal itu segera berakhir ketika Jongin menemukannya tersenyum takjub dengan rahang terjuntai. Ia menutup pintu dibalik punggung.

"Masih ada banyak waktu bagimu untuk mengagumi ruangan ini. Sekarang aku ingin menunjukkan tempat dimana kita akan menghabiskan seluruh malam kita," Jongin menggenggam pinggang Kyungsoo dan menggiringnya sebelum ia sempat menolak. Koper ditangannya terjatuh karena Jongin begitu bersemangat.

_Klek._

Satu ranjang besar, sebuah nightstand, dua buah almari yang tak begitu tinggi dan sebuah meja kerja sederhana beserta kursi memenuhi sudut kamar disitu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasa takjub hingga tak menguasai dirinya selama beberapa waktu. Jongin benar-benar mencintainya dan ini adalah salah satu cara bagaimana ia membuktikannya. Pilihan mereka memang tepat, melarikan diri dari orang tua dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Bersama-sama dengan orang yang begitu dicintai. Mereka yang tak mengerti hanya akan menilai dengan sebelah mata, terus mendesak bahwa hubungan sejenis itu takkan berakhir lama dan berujung dengan ketidakpastian statusnya. Bahwa homoseksual pada akhirnya tak akan diterima dalam substansi masyarakat. Hingga akhirnya mereka harus menikahi kaum Hawa dan menafkahi anak-anak mereka.

Jongin tidak mau, Kyungsoo apalagi. Mereka berbagi perasaan dan membuat komitmen untuk saling menyayangi, membutuhkan dan bertahan pada sesuatu yang telah menanti didepan. Karena mereka yakin hubungan mereka tidaklah salah, hubungan mereka hanya sedikit berbeda.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin berbisik lembut diceruknya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku penasaran jika ranjang ini meminta kita untuk mengujinya." Jongin membalik bahunya lalu mendorong Kyungsoo hingga tersandung ujung ranjang. Mereka jatuh terjerembab dengan Jongin diatas tubuhnya. Tangan Jongin menahan pergelangan Kyungsoo diatas kepala ketika menghadiahkan ciuman beringas yang mendadak memenuhi bibir Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya ada banyak cinta dan keringat yang mereka bagi. Suara derit ranjang yang bergoyang berpadu dengan desahan dan erangan kecil disela-sela nafas keduanya.

_Setelah ini, hidup mereka tak akan sama lagi._

.

.

.

Seperti keluarga pada umumnya yang tak menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu anggotanya mengalami penyimpangan, keluarga Kyungsoo adalah satu dari mereka dengan keluhan yang sama. Bagi mereka, Kim Jongin adalah pelaku nomor satu penyebab putranya suka membangkang, hidup selebor dan memperparah kelainan orientasi seksualnya.

Mereka selalu meneriakkan keburukkan Jongin didepan Kyungsoo. Menyadarkannya bahwa lubang kelam akan datang suatu saat untuk melahap masa depannya bila tak segera dihentikan. Kyungsoo memiliki banyak pilihan namun Jongin hanyalah pilihannya. Mereka menyalahkan Kyungsoo hanya untuk berdalih atas dasar _cinta, cinta, _dan _cinta_. Mereka menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena _cinta_nya untuk Jongin, menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas jalan hidup yang diambilnya.

Ia melepaskan semuanya.

Jongin disana ketika semua orang menjauh. Jongin membantunya bangkit disaat banyak yang menginginkannya jatuh. Jongin adalah alasan Kyungsoo bertahan diatas perasaan yang keluarganya anggap kelainan. Hanya Jongin yang memahami bahwa Kyungsoo _normal_.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo bergumam diselanya menghirup banyak udara. Menetralkan rasa panas yang masih merambat diwajah keduanya berkat kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Jongin merentangkan tangan supaya Kyungsoo dapat bersandar dilengannya dan menciumi keningnya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka. "Kita akan terus hidup seperti ini kan?—maksudku, aku hanya ingin tahu jika kau tak akan meninggalkanku."

"Tentu." Satu kecupan mendarat di hidung. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan jika aku ingin menikah lari?"

Jongin menggerakkan bahunya ketika menerawang, "Entahlah, aku lebih suka seperti ini. Tapi jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Ia membalas tatapan sayu Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat. Tersirat keraguan meski menutupinya dengan senyum.

"Kita tidak butuh perspektif mayoritas. Kau meragukan hal itu?"

"Aku," Jongin merasa ditebak. "Kurang lebih. Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini denganmu, tak ada kesempatan untuk mundur kan? Kita akan menikah suatu saat nanti, percayalah. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Jongin mengeratkan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo diam selagi memandangi langit-langit kamar. Jongin mencintainya dan ia tahu itu. Membuat keputusan memang mudah, namun dibelakang itu ada banyak tanggung jawab dan segala permasalahan rumah tangga yang harus dihadapi. Termasuk bertahan dari opini miring tentang hubungan terlarang.

"Mau mandi?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk memecahkan keheningan. Jongin menggeleng sembari beranjak duduk. Ia melangkah lebar keluar kamar tanpa sehelai benang dan kembali bersama dua puntung rokok utuh. Salah satunya ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Mana pemantiknya?" Kyungsoo bersandar pada kabin, masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jongin menghisap rokoknya, membagi api dari bibir ke bibir. Kyungsoo membiarkan asapnya membumbung tinggi seolah ia begitu menikmati waktu santainya berdua. Jongin menepuk bahunya meminta Kyungsoo supaya bersandar dan ia melakukannya.

.

.

.

Meski tak memiliki bukti ikatan secara resmi, Jongin masih harus bertanggung jawab atas hidup mereka. Kebutuhan tak datang dengan sendirinya seperti ketika hidup bersama seorang wanita dan pria yang saling mengikat—sebut saja orang tua atau semacamnya. Kyungsoo kadang menjadi penyanyi lepas di kafe-kafe pelosok kota dan Jongin merupakan penari di sebuah bar bersama kelompoknya semenjak kuliah. Mereka saling membahu untuk menunjang kebutuhan hidup bersama.

"Jangan genit pada orang lain. Jangan pulang larut dan berhati-hatilah dijalan. Aku sampai dirumah melebihi jam biasa." Jongin memesan walau terdengar cuek. Kekesalannya muncul jika melihat Kyungsoo tertawa akan dirinya—atau sikapnya.

"Apa yang patut ditertawakan?"

Kyungsoo tergelak, "Kau terdengar seperti orang yang takut dicampakkan."

"Memang begitu."

"Ohh, nada itu. Apa itu artinya kau berusaha mengajakku tidur?" Kyungsoo mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Jongin menyeringai sekilas, "Jadilah murahan hanya dihadapanku, tidak laki-laki lain."

Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya sebentar sebelum keluar dari tumpangan mobil Jongin. Tepat dihadapannya adalah kafe dimana Kyungsoo akan mengais tunjangan kehidupan.

"Sampai bertemu dirumah, tuan Jongin."

.

.

.

"Oh, apa aku perlu memastikan beberapa hal agar kau tidak selalu ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Sehun mematikan speaker yang menyala begitu Jongin tiba dengan rambut tak teratur. Tatapannya nanar dan tubuhnya tak terlihat berkoordinasi dengan baik.

"Aku ingin _menghisap_, berikan aku beberapa. Tolong…" Jongin terduduk meringkuk dipojokkan. Sambil meracau tentang bagaimana bajingan seperti Jongin haus disaat mereka belum latihan membuat Luhan, salah satu sejawatnya memberinya cuma-cuma. Tak ada yang tak tahu perilaku Jongin.

"Kita akan berada di bar sampai pukul tiga pagi. Empat jam menari dan sisanya minum-minum." Sehun tertawa sambil bertepuk dengan Yixing—bagian dari mereka berempat—lalu dengan Luhan.

"Ada yang punya putaw?"

"Tidakkah ilegal berbicara hal itu disaat kita hanya membahas pekerjaan? Berapa kali kukatakan supaya mengurangi kadar pemakaianmu. Kau bisa hilang kesadaran saat menari nanti." Yixing berceloteh seolah itu adalah hal biasa yang ia lakukan pada Jongin. Ini menggelikan. Belum apa-apa wajah Jongin memucat dan bibirnya mengering.

"Lupakan itu. Ayo latihan, jangan berikan apapun lagi pada Jongin atau ia akan muntah dilantai." Yixing berdiri bersama Luhan bersiap mengulang latihan selama lima belas menit terakhir. Jongin akhirnya mau bangkit setelah diimingi traktir minum oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau terus membawa mobilmu?" Luhan masuk ke bagian belakang mobil bersama Sehun. Yixing duduk dikursi penumpang. Jongin memasang sabuknya sebelum memutar setir menuju bar yang akan mereka sambangi.

"Begitulah. Tapi takkan lama."

"Mengapa?" Yixing mengalihkan wajahnya dari spion.

"Ayahku yang bejat terlilit hutang karena meniduri banyak wanita, tak lama lagi akan muncul _debt collector_ untuk menyita mobil ini dan setelahnya, _bang!_—aku tak memiliki apa-apa lagi." Jongin menatap lurus pada jalanan didepan. Sesekali mengulum bibir bawahnya yang kembali kering.

"Ibu yang mengharapkan perceraian, Ayah bejat, Anak yang menyimpang, keluarga macam apa yang kulihat ini?" Kata Sehun terbahak. Luhan segera menghentikannya sebelum Jongin berhasil memukul kepalanya.

"Kudengar kau melarikan diri." Yixing beralih. Jongin melirik sekilas sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku tinggal bersama Kyungsoo di Nowon sekarang."

"_Assholes_, Jongin."

Jongin menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

Bekerja sebagai penari di bar bukanlah hal yang sulit maupun mudah. Terkadang seseorang akan mempermalukan dengan meminta tarian yang ia inginkan atau jika ia wanita maka hanya akan ada dua pilihan; Dia akan memberikan tip karena menyukai tariannya atau dia memberikan tip dan bonus lainnya karena menginginkan foreplay atau one night stand.

Jongin terlanjur menyimpang untuk mengakui bahwa hal itu yang diidamkan seorang pria pada umumnya. Dia lebih memahami soal anal daripada vagina. Entah mengapa ada suatu hal tentang vagina yang tak ingin ia ketahui bagaimana cara kerjanya.

"Hai."

"Um, hai?"

Sapaan itu terlontar begitu saja ketika seorang wanita dengan balutan skinny jeans menatap nakal kearahnya, dua buah kancing teratasnya tak saling mengait sehingga kain half cup bra menjadi pemandangan erotis pertama Jongin malam ini. Ia duduk disamping Jongin yang tengah bersantai di counter. Satu hal yang Jongin benci dari tiga bedebah itu adalah kelenyapan mereka secara misterius dan bersamaan disaat Jongin butuh.

"Kau tidak menari lagi?"

"Kau mau aku menari?"

Wanita itu meraba bahu Jongin, semakin turun ke dadanya dan mengelus-elus daerah itu. Ia mengartikan senyuman Jongin sebagai kode bahwa mereka mungkin memerlukan sedikit pemanasan. Jongin berbisik diwajahnya. "Apa yang kudapat jika menurutimu?"

Dia terkikih manja dengan jari diantara giginya, "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta."

"Kau menarik." Jongin mengusap lembut dagunya. _Tapi dadamu menarik kembali ucapanku. _Tambahnya didalam.

Jongin merupakan yang paling menonjol dalam hal menari. Sesekali ia melakukan _single _namun tak lama ia akan menyentuh bahu sang wanita sambil merapatkan tubuhnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat namun terkadang jauh ketika Jongin menarik ulur pandangannya. Wanita itu tak lantas tinggal diam, tangannya merambat pelan dipinggang Jongin. Dan ketika ia telah puas pada apa yang dilihatnya, tangan wanita itu menyelipkan sesuatu disaku Jongin sebelum beranjak meninggalkannya.

Gerakan Jongin tinggal menyisakan seringaian. Wangi parfum ikut memudar mengikuti kepergian wanita tadi. Selembaran uang tip beserta kartu nama tersisa disana.

"Dia benar-benar tertarik padaku." Jongin menahan diri untuk tak bersiul kagum melihat jabatan yang tertera dalam kartu nama itu. Yang barusan menggodanya adalah seorang manager dari perusahaan yang mana cukup berpengaruh di industri Korea. Hal yang mengejutkan baginya adalah penampilannya dengan skinny jeans yang terlampau biasa untuk mencerminkan citra dirinya sebagai seseorang di posisi penting. _Well_, Semua kalangan bisa berbaur dalam satu malam disini.

Sehun dan yang lainnya kembali dan disaat itulah Jongin dapat memaki ketiganya. Mereka minum puas berkat Sehun yang mendapat uang tip jauh lebih besar malam ini. Paling tidak, gaji dan tip Jongin dapat digunakan untuk bersenang-senang bersama Kyungsoo nanti.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tak pernah bilang padaku _sialan?_!"

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menendang punggung Jongin yang tak terbalut apa-apa. Sesekali Jongin mengaduh dan berteriak kalau ini masih pagi dan bukan urusan kekasihnya untuk mengganggu disaat ia masih terpejam. Namun Kyungsoo adalah tipikal pekerja keras yang tak akan membiarkan Jongin lepas semudah itu.

"Apa maumu?" Jongin menyingkap selimutnya kasar. Memperlihatkan bagian dadanya yang polos dengan pandangan kesal.

"Mau tahu apa yang kumaksud dengan mauku? Tebak siapa yang mengganggu waktu tidurku sepagi ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan orang aneh yang terus berdiri didepan rumah sambil bertanya 'dimana tuan Kim, dimana tuan Kim'!" Kyungsoo merebut selimut dikaki Jongin untuk menggulung tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya yang masih diam dengan tatapan jengkel. Namun Jongin segera sadar suatu hal akan memburuk jika tak ada satu yang menyerah.

Jongin menahan napas, lalu membuangnya halus. "Oke, jangan marah, sayang. Biar ku urus yang itu." Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan mengelus lengannya yang menggeliat tak nyaman sambil mencibir "Oh, tentu. Kau akan melakukannya."

"Apa kami berhadapan dengan putra tuan Kim dari perusahaan _Gu Seon Group_?"

Jongin menghampiri dengan penampilan urakan, hanya memakai kembali kemeja yang ia pakai kemarin malam. Tak peduli apakah ia harus terlihat sopan karena kedua tamunya ini juga datang tak tahu waktu. Jongin menganggapnya impas.

"Kau ingin menyita mobilku? Apa ini sudah waktunya?" Ia sadar sepenuhnya begitu melihat surat kuasa dan beberapa catatan hutang yang dutuliskan atas nama Ayahnya. Kini tak berarti bagi Jongin jika Kyungsoo marah dan mengamuknya. Mungkin dia kecewa menjadi satu-satunya yang tak mengetahui soal ini. Mobil adalah harta mereka yang paling berharga.

"Anda tahu, tuan Kim rupanya ikut terlibat dalam manipulasi saham illegal oleh seorang pria asal Daegu. Dan komisi yang selama ini digunakan untuk menghidupi keluarganya merupakan hasil pencucian uang." Jelas salah satu pria disana.

Jongin mengangguk peduli diatas kemuakkannya. Urusan Ayahnya tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengannya lagi. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika secara tak langsung pernah ikut mencicipi uang haram milik Ayahnya. Jongin mengembalikan kertasnya sambil memandang jengah.

"Kalian datang hanya untuk mobilku kan? Tak perlu menjelaskan banyak soal masalah tuan Kim itu, tak akan berpengaruh padaku." Ucapan Jongin membuat dua orang disana melirik bersamaan. "Seberapa banyak tanggungannya?"

Pria satunya mencari-cari catatan yang bercampur dengan kertas lainnya, "Sangat banyak," katanya. Jongin menunggu pria itu membaca setiap baris tulisan dikertas itu. "Jika ditotal, maka itu sama dengan mobil, rumah, saham dan beberapa apartemen milik keluargamu di Apgujeong."

Jongin menahan diri untuk tak muntah dihadapan mereka. Rasanya semua minuman yang ia telan kemarin mulai menimbulkan efek samping keesokan paginya. Isi perut Jongin seperti diguncang. Ia tak dapat membayangkan berapa jumlah uang yang terhitung. _Crap_. Ayahnya tak lebih dari seorang keparat.

"Bagaimana kalian menemukan tempat ini?"

"Plat mobil menjelaskan semuanya."

_Oh itu._

Pintu kembali tertutup setelah dengan berat hati Jongin menyerahkan kunci kendaraannya. Ia contoh orang yang buta hukum, jadi tak banyak melakukan perlawanan. Selain itu, Jongin sudah mengantisipasi datangnya hari ini, namun sama sekali tak mengira jika semuanya terjadi lebih awal. Jongin tak memiliki persiapan apa-apa sekarang.

Tubuhnya berjalan gusar menuju sebuah nakas, mengobrak-abrik isinya hingga menemukan sebotol kaca bening berukuran kecil. Ia mengeluarkan setidaknya dua atau tiga butir lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Pikirannya kacau dan hal ini membuatnya tak fokus. Segera tanpa hitungan detik butiran berwarna putih ditangannya kini berpindah ke tubuhnya.

Paru-paru Jongin berburu udara. Kekalutannya memudar seiring berjalannya menit. Dia tersenyum seraya menyandarkan kepalanya yang ringan lalu menutup mata, rasa nyaman mulai menggerogotinya pelan-pelan.

"J-Jongin?"

Atensinya menumpu pada sekat yang memisahkan dengan ruang makan dimana Kyungsoo menyembulkan sebagian sosoknya disana. Kedua alisnya menaut gelisah dan—sialan Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan kaus pendek dan celana yang senada. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia bahkan berani menunjukkan ekspresi gelisah dihadapan Jongin yang mulai sedikit—bergairah.

"Apa orang tadi berhasil mendapatkan mobil kita?" Dia bertanya begitu lembut dan ragu, sungguh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo beberapa saat sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang amat Jongin sukai.

"Kemarilah," Jongin menepuk pahanya. Ia dapat melihat ada bagian dari diri Kyungsoo yang kecewa. Kyungsoo melangkah pelan kearahnya lalu duduk dipangkuannya dalam tunduk. Jongin mendekapnya dengan hujaman bibir disekitar bahu. Lembut dan teratur.

"Maaf belum memberitahumu, aku tak tahu secepat ini jadinya." Berkali-kali Jongin mengusap punggung sempit ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di dada Jongin menikmati perlakuannya sambil sesekali bergumam.

"Kau menggunakannya lagi?" Tiba-tiba wajahnya mendongak.

"Hmm?"

"Kau menggunakan ekstasi, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu. Matamu." Kyungsoo menunjuk diafragma Jongin yang mengecil dan merah disekitarnya. Jongin bergumam menyetujuinya dan mulai menjamahi leher Kyungsoo. "Berhentilah—berhenti mengorbankan nyawamu pada benda itu, Jongin,"

Jongin masih menikmati tiap inci tubuh pasrah dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo tak melakukan tindakan penolakkan dan terus berbicara. "Aku—ingin kau mengubahnya meski sedikit. Setidaknya berikan aku sebuah alasan untuk membelamu didepan Ayah." Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat merasakan gigi Jongin menginvasi lehernya. Lelaki itu mengabaikan dan terus menggumam acak. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk berdiam dan membalas yang ia bisa.

Jemari Kyungsoo membuka kancing kemeja Jongin satu-persatu. Sementara lainnya yang masih sibuk dikisaran leher kini turun menuju bahu. Kerah kaus Kyungsoo ditarik kebawah untuk diperlihatkan polesannya. Masih ada bekas kemerah-jambuan dari malam lalu yang Jongin ciptakan. Kini ia tekan lagi untuk memperbarui warna-warna itu.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo mengerang, menghentikan kegiatan Jongin ditubuhnya. Kekasihnya membalas dengan pandangan kebingungan. "Kau tidak mau?" Jongin melongo, sepintas melirik kemeja lusuhnya yang terbuka setengah. "Kau bahkan sudah ikut memulai." katanya terkekeh—atau memuji.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo dibahu Jongin melemas, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan secercah kemerahan yang timbul. Ia menatap jauh kedalam mata Jongin, "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku tak ingin melihatmu kecanduan."

Jongin mengecap bibirnya pelan, secara tak langsung telah meminta Kyungsoo agar tak mencemaskannya. Seringainya muncul begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. "Aku sudah kecanduan lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, "Kecanduan apa yang kau mak—hei Jongin!" Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat tanpa berganti posisi. Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin erat serta kedua kakinya melingkari pinggul berusaha bertahan agar tak jatuh. Kenyataannya, ia memang tak terjatuh karena Jongin menggendongnya cukup kuat.

"Aku kecanduan oleh semua yang ada padamu."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Lucu sekali. Turunkan aku, Idiot." Ucapnya datar. Namun Jongin bukanlah anak yang patuh pada perintah jadi ia membopoh Kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau tahu kalau _morning sex_ bagus untuk kesehatan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Jongin."

.

.

.

_Setelah ini, hidup mereka tak akan sama lagi…_

Benar-benar tak sama.

Semua bergulir begitu cepat tanpa ditelisik. Hubungan keduanya berjalan begitu mulus layaknya aspal sepanjang trotoar yang tak berbatu, tak memiliki hambatan, dan tak memiliki ujung maupun arah. Hidup mereka adalah gambaran impian semua pasangan. Kebahagiaan atas kebersamaan, bebas dari pengikat, rentetan peraturan dan larangan—bahkan orang tua, yang mungkin juga bahagia karena sedikit banyak bebannya terangkat.

Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin lebih sering ingin bermasyuk, kadang tawanya akan mengundang tawa Kyungsoo, dan tawa mereka akan menghasilkan suasana erotis yang berakhir dengan cekikikan dari balik selimut dalam keadaan kamar remang. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke Game Station ataupun naik ke atap gedung untuk sekedar melihat _sunset_ dikala Rabu dan Kamis. Menonton kaset film yang Jongin seludupkan dari toko kaset dengan jagung berondong diantara mereka di malam Jumat, lalu pergi ke club dan menghabiskan sisa akhir pekan untuk berhura. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum apabila salah satu orang disana mengenali wajah mereka.

Jongin sering mengunjunginya tiap bulan untuk memasok kebutuhan hasratnya. Menukarkan uangnya demi benda maksiat yang katanya merupakan penyambung hidup. Jongin sudah bahkan hampir merasakan semua yang disebut sumber kenyamanan semu. Tapi tak satu kalipun perasaan menyesal hinggap dan munculnya keinginan untuk berpaling. Jongin positif kecanduan.

"Bodoh! Berapa kali aku menukas hingga uratku putus, Aku tak ingin kau mati sia-sia oleh sampah itu!" Kyungsoo sekali mengomel hebat dan membuang sebotol cairan morfin yang ditemukan dari balik tumpukan baju. Jongin menyembunyikannya bersama beberapa puntung rokok serta benda menyerupai alat suntik.

Kyungsoo begitu telaten mengurus Jongin meski kekasihnya tak memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia akan mencengkram kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menyudutkannya untuk meredam amarahnya. Namun Kyungsoo terbilang ngotot untuk seukurannya hingga berusaha memaksakan kekuataan untuk melawan.

Kenyataannya, walau mereka bertengkar sehebat apapun, Kyungsoo akan sangat lemah dalam jeratan Jongin. Karena ia _mencintai_nya, karena mereka saling mencintai meskipun Jongin selalu menjadi biang yang memicu perdebatan.

Jongin memiliki emosi yang tak stabil, dan Kyungsoo sebagai satu-satunya penyabar yang bisa mengatasi harus menyadarkan Jongin pelan-pelan pada kenyataan. Suatu kali isi kantung mereka ludes untuk makan di restoran mahal demi memperingati hari jadi ditahun ketiga, sementara malamnya Bibi penyewa mendesak tagihan yang telah menunggak dua bulan.

Jongin menebas seluruh peralatan diatas meja bukannya berpikir mencari jalan keluar bersama-sama. Kyungsoo sudah terduduk lemah disofa mengamati Jongin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Kalau si Kim-_sialan_-Jongin tidak pernah mengendap-endap mencuri uang simpanan miliknya, mungkin mereka sudah terlepas dari ikatan semu yang menjerat batin ini.

"Sehun, aku kekurangan uang untuk bayar sewa rumah."

Sebenarnya bukan _kurang_, namun memang tidak ada sama sekali. Jongin harus rela mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dihadapan Yixing dan Luhan yang terpingkal-pingkal saking gelinya. Menonton Jongin memohon seperti anjing merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi para biadab itu.

"Aku melakukannya karena Ayahku konglomerat dan kau hanya kebetulan berada dalam daftar orang yang perlu kutolong. Jadi jangan berpikir jika aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kita sama-sama bajingan, ingat itu."

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan peluh berkucuran, ketidakpastian Jongin mendapatkan bantuan membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa gusar. Jongin _kan _brengsek, bisa saja uang yang ia dapatkan justru digunakan untuk hal berlawanan. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha berpikir realistis mengenai kekasihnya.

Seluruh harapan Kyungsoo ditebas oleh penantian yang berbuah sesal. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin Jongin adalah orang paling bangsat yang amat ia cintai. Kyungsoo ingin mematahkan lehernya bila mampu lalu menyetubuhinya kasar sebelum kemudian membunuhnya.

"Sayang, tadi aku dijegal diperjalanan. Orang yang tempo lalu kuhutangi menagih janjinya." Adu Jongin ketika sampai didepan pintu dengan napas tersenggal. Kondisinya sungguh berantakan seolah habis terlibat pertikaian.

Kyungsoo mendelik penasaran, "Kau pernah berhutang apa?"

"Opium."

.

"Kyungsoo, lihat aku."

Semangat Jongin tak pupus untuk mengguncang pelan tubuh disampingnya. Berusaha keras supaya perhatian kosong pada TV itu kembali tercurah padanya. Jongin ditambah Kyungsoo yang sedang marah dapat secara ajaib mengubahnya seperti anak kucing yang mendadak haus kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain untuk membayar sewa rumah ini. Jangan khawatir. Oke? Hmm?"

Bersama-sama selama tiga tahun belakangan membuat Jongin mengerti sedikit banyak mengenai cara memenangkan hati kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tak pernah tahan pada perlakuan manis seperti kebanyakan orang. Bukan dengan memberinya bunga atau kartu ucapan permintaan maaf. Namun dengan Jongin yang suka bermanja.

"Kau menerima permintaan maafku, kan?" Jongin merengkuhnya dalam kungkungan hangat seraya mengusapkan pipinya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Berulang kali hingga pemuda itu merasa jengah dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Aku membencimu, brengsek." Sungut Kyungsoo. "Kau adalah orang paling brengsek dari semua orang brengsek yang kutemui."

"Tapi kau hanya mencintai si brengsek ini kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan itu cukup membuat Jongin masam melihatnya.

"Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan uang tip lebih banyak." Jongin beranjak menuju kamar. Ada sedikit penyesalan mencuat ketika melihat ekspresi Jongin yang merasa bersalah. Walaupun kenyataan bilang begitu. Kyungsoo takkan sanggup.

.

.

.

Jongin tak pernah mengambil waktu banyak untuk berpikir membahagiakan Kyungsoo, namun perlu berpikir berulang-ulang untuk mengecewakannya. Oleh sebab itu, hari dimana ia menggantungkan harapannya di bar, Jongin berusaha menepati janjinya. Paling tidak, Jongin dapat membuktikan bahwa Kyungsoo pantas bersanding dengannya.

Jongin melirik jam yang tertera dalam ponselnya. Pukul satu dini hari. Yixing dan Sehun masih menjajakan _service _pada pelanggan. Luhan meraih segelas _champagne_ lalu mendudukkan diri disebelahnya. Pelanggan terakhir Luhan merupakan langganannya yang baru dilayani dua puluh menit lalu.

"Sesuatu mungkin terjadi. Jongin yang banyak berpikir bukanlah Jongin yang kukenal."

Jongin menggeleng sebagai balasan dan Luhan bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang agak murung meski ditutupi pemuda itu dengan baik.

"Simpan saja jika itu urusan pribadi," Luhan tak seperti Sehun dan Yixing. Ia tak akan menyalak dan memaksa Jongin bercerita mengenai masalahnya. Satu poin plus dari seorang Luhan. "Tapi apa ini menyangkut soal Kyungsoo?"

Jongin membeku ditempat saat Luhan menembak tepat sasarannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami berdua baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk paham, menepuk punggungnya pelan begitu melihat seorang wanita melambai kearahnya, pelanggan baru. "Kau stres, kupikir kau butuh minum. Jika kau memerlukan _yah_, kau _tahu_. Aku ada di dance floor jika kau ingin meminta beberapa." Lalu ia bergegas.

Jika Luhan benar kalau ini hanyalah stres, bisa jadi ini bukan stres biasa. Yang tidak akan hilang tak peduli seberapa banyak gelas yang dia minum. Jongin begitu tersiksa hanya memikirkannya. Uang tip yang didapatkannya tak seberapa namun sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lalu. Paling tidak masih ada harapan improvisasi dari hasil kerja Jongin selama ini. Hidupnya selalu bergantung pada frasa 'paling tidak'.

Jongin memutuskan memesan minuman atas saran Luhan. Perutnya geli menemukan fakta lainnya bahwa ternyata hidupnya juga tergantung atas saran Luhan. Jongin menambah tiap gelas yang telah kosong, ia begitu perih hingga membutuhkan begitu banyak.

Jongin limbung sesaat. Efek alkohol rupanya bekerja lebih cepat ditubuhnya malam ini. Jongin meletakkan gelas berisi _Heart of Mexico_ yang tersisa setengah diatas counter lalu menjumput rokok dalam sakunya, menyematkan ujungnya dibibir sambil berusaha menyalakan pemantik milik Bartender yang sialnya tak kunjung menyala.

Jongin terus bergelut hingga sosok berbadan besar tiba-tiba menyinggungnya. Tak sengaja menjatuhkan pemantik dari tangan Jongin yang tak bertenaga. Rahangnya terjatuh tak percaya diikuti sebatang rokok yang mencium lantai.

"Kau begundal, menyingkirlah jika sudah tak kuat."

Tawa berat terdengar diantara musik _top4_ yang tengah diputar. Jongin berjengat memandang wajah pria itu lalu melirik ke bawah. Rokoknya diinjak kemudian digilas oleh sepatu kebesarannya. Ini bentuk penghinaan.

"Jika kau datang untuk hal semacam ini, kupikir kau berada ditempat yang salah, dude." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Membalas tatapan bengis yang diberikan pria besar menjulang didepan. Sosok Jongin dengan tempramen dan emosi berubah-ubah ditambah ia juga tengah mabuk. Pria dengan boots aneh tadi tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Brengsek!" Jongin melayangkan satu tinju dikisaran bibir supaya orang itu belajar bahwa menertawai orang tak dikenal ditempat umum merupakan pelanggaran sopan santun. Suasana seketika berubah riuh. Beberapa orang panik hingga wanita disekitar tempat itu berteriak ketakutan.

Pria dengan boots masih menerima hujaman Jongin yang tak berakhir lalu dengan sekali hempas ia berhasil menjatuhkan Jongin dibawah kekuatannya. Jongin tersulut emosinya sendiri hingga memberikan serangan seimbang. Meski semua orang yakin tubuhnya yang lebih kecil bisa dengan mudah ditaklukkan. Tak lama setelah itu kerusuhan telah ditangani dengan memisahakan kedua-pihak. Pemilik bar begitu terkejut mengetahui Jongin terlibat dalam hal ini. Dia meminta semua pengunjung untuk kembali tenang pada urusannya dan meminta maaf dengan nada canggung.

Menemukan bar tanpa pra-syarat untuk bekerja didalamnya sama seperti mencari seutas benang dalam tumpukkan jerami. Berkat kejadian ini mereka berempat harus dikumpulkan, menahan tanggungan malu yang diboyong pemilik bar. Jongin seolah artis yang berhasil mendapatkan semua lirikan mata disana, ketiga temannya dan pemilik bar sendiri.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan berandal seperti kalian mengais uang ditempatku. Semua pengunjungku bisa kabur jika mendapati hal semacam ini terulang kembali."

"Tapi, pak. Jika kau memberi kesempatan, kami akan—" Perkataan Yixing terpotong oleh kepergian sang pemilik bar, ia mengibaskan tangannya menolak untuk mendengarkan penjelasan lebih jauh.

Luhan mendengus, Sehun masih terkejut dan kelihatan tak percaya, Yixing—kedaannya hancur. Menari adalah ambisinya dan hanya melalui ini ia bisa mengumpulkan biaya untuk pengobatan Kakeknya.

"Aku bertahan dari tanggapan miring selama ini." Sehun menerawang.

"Sehun, jangan mulai." potong Luhan. Menahan tubuh Sehun lalu melirik sekitarnya dan terpatut pada Jongin yang terduduk. Keinginan Sehun untuk menghajar Jongin menguap alih-alih mendengus kasar.

"Menjadi penari di bar bukan pekerjaan yang dihormati secara strata sosial. Ada banyak tanggapan miring mengelilingi orang seperti kita. Kita minum, bermain, menghisap, bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari itu dan aku tak ingin menambah lebih panjang daftarnya. Ayahku tak pernah memintaku menjatuhkan namanya dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi berkatmu, kita berhasil mendapatkan semua predikat. Selain tikus bar kita adalah berandalan sekarang. Kau puas?"

Luhan belum mengatakan apa-apa saat Sehun melengos tanpa permisi. Mereka berempat punya mimpi dan hanya ditempat macam ini semua bisa menyatukan obsesinya. Luhan tak ingin semua yang telah dirakit semenjak kuliah kandas hanya disebabkan satu alasan; perpecahan.

"Maaf soal ini, tapi hanya padakulah Kakekku bergantung. Aku keluar." Lagi-lagi Luhan tak mampu menghalau keputusan Yixing. Ia berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Dingin dan ditinggalkan.

"Kau hanya akan berdiam diri disitu? Pergilah, semuanya kecewa."

Tatapan Luhan pada Jongin tak dapat diartikulasikan. Ekspresinya menyesal meskipun telah meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak. Tak ada yang patut disalahkan karena ini bukanlah keinginan. "Aku tak akan pergi."

"Kau akan menarik ucapanmu."

"Tidak, Jongin." Luhan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Terlalu keparat jika Jongin berani meraih dorongan itu. Ia berpaling dari tawaran Luhan, merasa paling buruk untuk menerimanya.

"Pulanglah."

"Hanya jika aku sudah memastikan kau pulang lebih dahulu." Luhan bersikeras.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja dan tiba dirumah dengan selamat."

Luhan meraih lengan Jongin yang hendak beranjak, menggeleng kuat. "Yang akan kau lakukan hanyalah mencari lawan kedua untuk diajak berkelahi dijalan. Kau mabuk dan aku tak yakin kau akan masuk ke rumah yang benar. Izinkan aku mengantar."

"Tapi itu—"

"Kyungsoo tak akan cemburu, percayalah."

Jongin terhenyak beberapa saat menatapi wajah Luhan yang serius dengan perkataannya. Ini bukan tentang Kyungsoo yang akan cemburu bila melihat hal ini, tapi Jongin tak percaya pada Luhan. Dia… terlalu baik.

"Aku selalu tahu kau tak pernah sebajingan itu." Jongin terkekeh.

"Oh, diamlah."

.

.

.

Kesibukan Kyungsoo pagi sekali adalah mengompres semua luka Jongin yang membiru disekujur tubuh. Pintunya diketuk pukul sepertiga malam dan ia dipaksa menautkan alisnya mendapati Jongin pulang dengan luka lebam serta dipapah oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo sudah mengenali Luhan sebelumnya. Tak banyak informasi yang Kyungsoo ketahui, hanya alasan bahwa Jongin terlalu banyak minum dan terlibat perkelahian dengan pengunjung bar.

Kyungsoo bersedia terjaga mengurus Jongin meski kantung matanya menjerit. Entah mengapa lebam-lebam di wajah Jongin secara acak mengingatkannya pada tokoh peekatchu. Hanya saja peekatchu lebih imut dari Jongin.

"Kepalamu pasti dipenuhi pertanyaan mengapa aku begitu bodoh." Jongin bergumam dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali mendesis kesakitan oleh lukanya.

Kyungsoo berusaha keras menahan tawanya, "Berhentilah menghakimi diri sendiri, kau semakin menyedihkan. Kalau tahu hal itu bodoh kenapa tetap dilakukan?"

Jongin tersenyum menahan perih. Tangannya menyentuh jemari mungil yang mengompres pipinya dengan handuk. Perlahan-lahan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang memperlihatkan raut kelelahan.

"Terima kasih."

"Biarkan aku mengatakannya, kau selalu berusaha keras untukku." Kyungsoo menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Jongin lalu mengecup keningnya singkat. Agak berhati-hati namun tetap membekas.

"Kurasa aku butuh lebih banyak supaya lekas sembuh." Kyungsoo menekan handuknya hingga tawa Jongin berganti dengan rintihan. "Ini, kuberikan yang banyak."

"Akh! Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

Belakangan Kyungsoo tak lagi menyanyi di kafe karena entah kesialannya, kafe yang biasa menjadi langganannya sudah menyewa penyanyi tetap. Tak hanya satu atau dua. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengerti apa-apa. Semenjak seminggu lalu Jongin juga tak lagi mengunjungi bar. Secara garis besar, tak ada dari mereka yang mencari uang sekarang. Sementara kebutuhan semakin menumpuk dan Bibi penyewa hampir setiap hari mengotori riwayat panggilan Kyungsoo.

Masih ada waktu seminggu untuk memperoleh pinjaman. Hampir sepuluh kali Kyungsoo membalik buku kontak mencari nomor seseorang yang dapat mereka hubungi. Namun nihil, beberapa mengaku tak memiliki uang sebanyak itu sementara sisanya menyumpah-serapi bahwa mereka takkan meminjamkan kembali uangnya setelah mengetahui Jongin adalah orang selebor yang sering berkedok lupa.

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar, "Bagaimana ini, Jongin? Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup dijalanan."

Jongin memeluknya untuk menenangkan, membawa kepala Kyungsoo kedadanya dan mengelus bahu sempitnya. "Tak akan ada yang tinggal dijalanan, oke."

Kekhawatiran terbesar Kyungsoo selain hidup dijalanan adalah kembali tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Kyungsoo tak ingin menjilat ludahnya kembali hanya karena tersandung masalah ekonomi. Kyungsoo yakin mereka akan menemukan solusinya.

"Aku tak mungkin meminjam pada orang tuaku. Aku bahkan terlalu pusing memikirkan mereka tinggal dimana sekarang." Jongin menggumam disela menatap udara kosong. Ia sama pusingnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita tak bisa meminjam pada orang tuamu, tapi kita bisa meminjam pada orang tuaku." Kyungsoo langsung berbinar senang atas gagasannya. Bibirnya merutuk pelan seperti mengapa hal ini tak terpikirkan sedari tadi.

Melihat rasa optimis Kyungsoo yang begitu besar seolah membuka kembali lubang kecil dihati Jongin. Itu artinya mereka perlu bertemu kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, dan kejadian-kejadian lalu dimana Jongin tak pernah merasa diterima kembali terbayang diingatannya.

"Itu tidak bagus." Jongin menolak.

Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya, "Kenapa tidak? Ini brilian, Jongin!" Ia terlalu bersemangat hingga napasnya terdengar berantakan.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa selamat tanpa kehilangan salah satu bagian tubuhku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Kau sudah mengurangi pemakaianmu selama seminggu terakhir. Itu adalah berita bagus yang bisa kita jadikan alasan pada Ayah dan Ibu."

_Berita bagus ya?_

Satu hal baru yang Jongin temukan dalam diri Kyungsoo adalah fakta bahwa Kyungsoo akan semakin mengingat darimana ia berasal jika itu sudah menyangkut kebutuhan hidupnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**-Siren-**


	2. Chapter 2A

**Jongin and Kyungsoo  
><strong>by : **SirenSpecies**

Chapter 2A

Inspired by Radit dan Jani

3,2K Words

* * *

><p>Sejauh Jongin dapat mengingat, enam bulan lalu kakinya melangkah diantara ubin dalam rumah ini dan mulutnya bersumpah tak ingin kembali setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya untuk dibawa lari.<p>

Seluruh keluarga Kyungsoo takut pada Tuhan. Ayahnya merupakan pendeta yang sering berkhotbah dan terus mengungkit soal taubatan dan penebusan dosa yang Jongin bahkan tak peduli tentang hal itu. Ia hanya butuh anaknya. Ia butuh Kyungsoo. Dan jika bukan karena ide gila kekasihnya untuk kembali menunjukkan wajah dihadapan mereka, Jongin takkan mungkin menyanggupinya. Walau ia tahu mereka bersedia hanya karena tuntutan.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo ketika kakinya menginjak tanah pekarangan. Keluarga Kyungsoo termasuk diakui mengingat tanah yang diinjaknya cukup luas dengan bangunan rumah yang megah dan atap menyerupai milik gereja.

"Seingatku, kau pernah bilang tak akan berbalik meski ingin."

Memeluk lengan Jongin yang menariknya, Kyungsoo melirih. "Tak akan ada yang berubah meski berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah menghabiskan pinjaman yang diberi Sehun."

"Aku minta maaf," Jongin menghirup lembut puncak kepalanya, cukup membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali.

Nama Sehun berhasil mengembalikan sekelebat bayangan Jongin mengenai nasib grup menarinya sekarang. Ia membayangkan keadaan tanpa dirinya, namun tiga hari lalu, Luhan mengatakan dengan sedih kalau semuanya sudah berakhir. Grupnya hancur, dan Yixing telah diterima di sebuah agensi pencari bakat berkat tekadnya. Sementara Sehun mulai menggeluti salah satu anak perusahaan milik Ayahnya si kaum borjuis.

Jongin pikir hanya dirinyalah seorang pecundang.

Kedatangan mereka awalnya disambut baik oleh Ibu Kyungsoo. Sudut matanya mengeluarkan bulir ketika menyentuh bahu putranya yang cukup lama menghilang dari pelukan. "Kedatangan kalian adalah mujjizat yang telah direncanakan Tuhan." Ibu Kyungsoo bersyukur.

Jongin tersenyum. Ya, dan kemiskinan kami adalah musibah yang juga direncanakan Tuhan. Ia urung menyuarakan pikirannya itu.

"Ibu, dimana Ayah?" Kedua mata Kyungsoo berotasi pada seisi ruangan. Perhatiannya teralih ketika melihat Junmyeon keluar dari kamarnya. Sedikit terkejut melihat kehadirannya bersama Jongin.

"Junmyeon hyung!" Panggil Kyungsoo senang, Junmyeon menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat, "Hai, adik manis," Lalu menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi sama, namun Jongin mengartikannya lain.

"Dan… Hai, Jongin."

"Hai juga, hyung." Jongin sedikit menghindari tatapan aneh Junmyeon. Semua orang pasti menganggapnya gila seakan dengan bangga menunjukkan wajah secara terang-terangan setelah dengan berani membawa adiknya pergi.

Setelah hanya bicara beberapa kata, Junmyeon kembali menuju kamarnya disaat Ayah Kyungsoo mengetahui kedatangan putranya. Ia dengan wajah tegas seperti biasa menatap lekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau sudah rindu hangatnya rumah, begitu?"

"Jangan bicara begitu kasar, Kyungsoo kembali setelah melakukan penebusan dosanya pada Tuhan, begitu kan?" Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat lembut. Lagi-lagi mengatasnamakan Tuhan membuat Jongin serasa ingin membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini untuk duakalinya.

"Um, Aku…" Kyungsoo meraih ujung pakaiannya seraya menunduk. Jongin tahu ia hendak mengatakan tujuan mereka berkunjung yang sebenarnya. "Ibu, aku—aku dan Jongin harus membayar sewa rumah."

Ibu Kyungsoo bergenyit cemas. "Kau butuh berapa, nak? Ibu pikir kau ingin kembali kepada kami."

"Kim Jongin." Panggilan tegas itu langsung membuyarkan seluruh pikiran Jongin dari ketegangan. Dengan sigap mendapati tatapan dingin sang kepala keluarga disana. "Mana janjimu untuk membahagiakan anakku? Baru berapa lama kalian melarikan diri dan kembali dengan berita menyedihkan. Kapan kau mau bersikap dewasa untuk menyerahkan taubat-mu kepada Tuhan? Misimu hanya untuk menghancurkan masa depan Kyungsoo."

Ayahnya mulai kesulitan bernapas. Ibu Kyungsoo membantunya pelan-pelan untuk mengatur napas dengan baik. "Tarik. Hembuskan. Jangan berbicara dengan emosi begitu, kau harus ingat ada asma di paru-parumu." Ujarnya prihatin. Kyungsoo berusaha membantu namun Ayahnya langsung menepis. Terlihat marah walau terengah-engah.

"Renungkan lagi dosa kalian sebelum kembali suatu saat nanti. Ibumu bukan bank yang bisa menyediakan segala pinjaman untuk kalian."

Jongin merasakan cengkraman yang kuat pada pergelangannya. Ia tahu hal yang berat tengah menghantam langsung didada Kyungsoo. Dia berupaya menahan isaknya didepan semua orang. Menjelaskan kekecewaannya melalui tindakan kasarnya yang bisa saja melukai lengan Jongin sesudah ini.

"Maafkan kami, Kyungsoo." Ibunya berkata dengan berat hati sebelum menyusul suaminya yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Melalui bahunya ia berusaha membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Kyungsoo sensitif dengan perkataan kasar, sekalipun itu dari orang tua yang telah ia tinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasak lebih besar dari tiang. Pengeluaran terus merajalela sementara pemasukan tak kunjung datang. Jongin hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena pengaruh benda yang selama ini dikonsumsinya mulai berkontraksi dengan tubuh karena sel-sel yang biasa dipaksa bekerja keras mengalami kehausan akibat pengurangan jumlah zat yang drastis dari hari ke hari.

Kyungsoo terpaksa membelikan sebagian sisa harta yang dimilikinya untuk menyembukan kesakitan Jongin. Dilema sempat menghantuinya, namun mendengar rintihan Jongin sepanjang waktu telah membuat akalnya berbalik dan mengembalikan Jongin pada dunia kelamnya. Kyungsoo tak tega membiarkan Jongin kesakitan, ia mengasihaninya.

Namun runyamnya keadaan tak memberikan mereka ruang untuk bernapas. Kyungsoo tak tahan dengan semua panggilan tentang batas waktu yang semakin menipis. Ia menjual ponselnya dan mengumpulkannya bersama tabungan yang lain.

"Kenapa tak meminta izin padaku? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga menjual ponsel itu!" Jongin marah besar saat Kyungsoo memberikan alasan mengapa tak mengangkat panggilannya. Jongin memintanya membelikan kembali uang yang ia dapat untuk sebuah ponsel, namun Kyungsoo menolak. Mereka lebih membutuhkan uang.

Beban diluar begitu mengisi punggung, batin mereka makin terpuruk waktu ke waktu. Banyak cara telah dilakukan untuk tetap bertahan dirumah ini. Jongin menemui orang-orang di club untuk belas kasihan, namun tak seorangpun yang dikenalnya bahkan memberi pertolongan. Jongin seakan paham sulitnya menemukan seorang teman yang muncul tanpa bau uang. Semua orang berubah disaat roda kehidupannya berputar arah.

Dimana ia memiliki waktu, Jongin berinisiatif mendatangi pub-pub kecil untuk sebuah pekerjaan. Paling tidak menari adalah kemampuannya yang dapat ia andalkan. Namun tempramen yang dimiliki justru menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia kesulitan beradaptasi pada pekerjaan yang silih berganti. Bukannya menghasilkan uang, Jongin justru menambah koleksi musuhnya.

Dengan sisa asa menggantung, ia mengakhiri usahanya dengan mendatangi lokasi yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempat latihan bersama ketiga sahabatnya dulu. Hal itu terasa asing bagaimana singkatnya waktu telah menghapus sisa pijakan Jongin yang bertahun-tahun ia torehkan ditempat itu.

Jika ingatannya benar, ini adalah satu dari duapuluh tiga tempat yang Jongin kunjungi hari ini. Hal baiknya, hanya ditempat ini kehadirannya tak menerima penolakan—selain dirumah.

"Jongin?" Luhan terkejut saat melihatnya. Kecemasan akan Jongin yang bertanya hal yang dilakukannya di tempat ini mulai membuncahi ujung dadanya. Dan itu sungguh terjadi sebelum Luhan berhasil merangkai beberapa dalih.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku tidak—Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu?"

Jongin mengernyit. Bahkan dengan melihat kilatan air didahi pemuda itu, ia dapat mengerti ada sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan. Untuk satu pembuktian bahwa Jongin bukanlah tipikal yang mudah dibohongi—kecuali mengenai orang-orang palsu.

"Sungguh? Kau sendiri?" Jongin hendak melanjutkan langkahnya tepat saat Luhan berdiri menghadangnya. "Jangan—Ma-maksudku, kenapa kau harus masuk? Kita bisa berbincang diluar, kan?"

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu dengan putaran mata berhasil melewati Luhan dengan mudah, "Alibi yang kau buat tak cukup meyakinkan. Lagipula tak ada hal penting untuk dibicarakan, aku hanya ingin masuk untuk melihat—Yixing?"

Jongin hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri mendapati Yixing tengah menari mematut dirinya dalam cermin.

"Jongin?" Yixing melihat pantulan Jongin dalam kaca dan berhenti lalu menoleh.

Jongin masih membuka mulutnya, tak percaya. "Tapi, kukira kau—bukankah kau sudah diterima oleh agensi pencari bakat untuk menjadi trainee?"

"Siapa bilang begitu?" Yixing mengerutkan dahi.

"Anggap saja begitu." Sehun dengan cepat menengahi kebingungan yang terjadi. Ia datang begitu mengetahui musik berputar sementara tak ada yang menari lagi. "Apa kau meninggalkan sesuatu sehingga perlu kembali lagi?" Sehun beranjak mematikan speaker.

Jongin masih tak mengerti situasi ini. Ia memandang kecewa pada Luhan dari sudut matanya, merasa dipermainkan untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang selalu datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku datang bukan untuk apa-apa. Aku datang atas keinginanku sendiri," Jongin melihat Luhan yang merunduk ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. "dan sepertinya aku baru sadar alamat yang kumiliki tak relevan dan tiba disaat yang salah. Apa kalian menikmati pesta kalian?"

"Jongin, pergilah. Carilah hobi baru atau tinggalkan kota dan temukan kesibukan lain. Kau tak mungkin diterima disini." Yixing menasihatinya baik-baik. Ini bukan semata murni kesalahan Jongin dulu, tetapi juga karena ketidak-inginan mereka lagi atas keberadaannya. Jongin sudah terlalu banyak mencemarkan nama baik grup mereka. Bahkan jika seseorang mengingat, terakhir kali mereka terpecah juga disebabkan ulah Jongin.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan kalian." Jongin mendesis kesal. Ini tak masuk akal baginya, bagaimana mereka dapat menari tanpa formasi lengkap. Memikirkan hal itu sudah membuat Jongin berpikir tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya kembali. Kecuali jika mereka sudah benar-benar menjadi…

"Begundal. Selama ini kaulah yang paling tak dapat dimengerti. Pil-pil itu sudah membuat paradigma-mu berubah. Dan apa yang kau ketahui soal pesta selain minum dan menghisap? Kau bahkan tak lagi menjadi Jongin yang kami kenal. Jongin yang menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin. Kau si brengsek dari sepotong kotoran yang bekerja dibawah pengaruh obat-obatan." Sehun berkata lugas. Tak ada istilah 'kasar' bagi Jongin, semua pantas baginya.

"Jadi begini kalian menumpahkan kesalahan? Baik, aku memang kotoran seorang begundal atau apapun kalian menyebutnya. Tapi ayolah, kalian benar-benar menginginkan hal ini? Berakhir dengan semudah itu?" Jongin berharap masih ada hati yang tersisa untuknya meski hanya setengah. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah guratan amarah. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Semua sudah menjadi keputusan final; Mereka ingin Jongin pergi dan mengakhirinya disini.

"Oke, terserah. Aku bahkan tak butuh seseorang untuk menjawabnya. Tak ada teman yang benar-benar nyata didunia ini. Kalian semua hanya bagian dari delusi. Kalianlah sepotong kotoran dari para pemimpi. _Fuck_!" Jongin mengacungkan jari tengahnya lalu membanting pintu hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum amat keras. Menyisakan sebuah lirikan melalui punggung lebarnya membuat Luhan menunduk lagi.

Jongin belajar bahwa tak ada yang benar-benar nyata baginya. Semua palsu. Termasuk sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak dua hari lalu, kegiatan baru Jongin hanyalah menghabiskan waktu diatas ranjang. Ia beralasan tak bersemangat ketika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk keluar mencari pekerjaan, atau setidaknya mendapatkan uang. Bukannya bermalas-malasan dengan bantal dan rokok. Jongin tak hanya hilang bersemangat secara fisik, namun juga melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tak menginginkan Kyungsoo hadir dalam jadwal hidupnya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo lenyap, terlebih ketika melihatnya bersama pria lain.

Jongin tertekan akibat sulitnya bertahan pada suatu pekerjaan dan semua orang yang dulu mengaku sebagai sahabat satu-persatu mulai meninggalkannya. Ditambah lagi sambutan Kyungsoo sedang bersama pria asing yang tak Jongin kenal dirumahnya, itu membuatnya semakin jauh dari perasaan diinginkan.

"Jongin…"

"Pergilah, Kyungsoo," Jongin berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya. Memejamkan mata seolah ia benar-benar lelah dan tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bicara. Kyungsoo merajuk memainkan rambut Jongin. Sesekali ia mengecup telinganya dan memeluk kulit punggung Jongin manja. Bibirnya mengulas senyum bila mengingat alasan Jongin selalu ingin mempertahankan rangkaian tatto disekitar bahunya.

"Pergilah." tukasnya.

"Apakah menyebalkan adalah kebiasaanmu sekarang? Aku pun berhak atas ranjang ini, lagipula aku ingin tidur bersama Jongin." Kyungsoo mengusik telinga kanannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menggoda Jongin agar paham maksud keinginannya. Namun Jongin sedang tak berselera malam ini, jadi ia menyingkirkan pelan tangan Kyungsoo dari pinggangnya sambil berkesah.

Kyungsoo membersut, "Jongin menyebalkan."

Jongin menumpulkan pendengarannya.

"Jongin mengecewakanku."

Bahkan ribuan kali ia telah mendengar kutukan itu. Jongin masih tak berniat untuk bergerak.

"Jongin sialan."

"Jongin keparat."

"Jongin—"

Saat Jongin bersiap mendengar serapa berikutnya, Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menunggu selama Kyungsoo berpikir.

"—Ohya, Jongin. Kita akan kembali kerumah orang tua-ku besok."

Kedua mata Jongin melebar kurang dalam satu detik. Kyungsoo masih terlalu sibuk menatapi plafon kamar mereka sehingga tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Hingga satu kalimat penutup membuat Jongin yakin bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"—Kita akan mencuri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tak menyangka Kyungsoo rupanya memiliki jiwa pencuri ulung berkat ajarannya. Dan Jongin lebih tak percaya mereka akan mencuri ditempat seperti ini. Dirumah orang tua Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lebih dahulu menaiki pagar menjulang dan berhasil selamat dengan sehat. Jongin sempat terkagum beberapa detik, namun melihat Kyungsoo memasang seringai ke arahnya membuat adrenalinnya kurang lebih tertantang. Jongin tak begitu mengingat seluk-beluk rumah ini, tetapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Mereka mengendap-endap melalui pintu belakang.

Terkunci.

"Mereka tahu kita akan datang jika rumah sepi, tidak heran."

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju akses masuk lainnya. Jongin mendapati fakta bahwa teori kekasihnya bahkan lebih cermat dari pencuri ulung.

Mereka masuk melalui jendela yang terhubung dengan ruang makan. Perlahan-lahan mulai menginvasi kamar orang tua Kyungsoo dan menggeledah seluruh isi lemari.

"Jongin, lihat apa yang kudapat?" Kyungsoo menjerit bahagia. Sebuah arloji bermerek milik Ayahnya terselip digenggaman. Menjadi seorang pendeta tak lantas memiliki keluarga yang baik budinya. Siapa sangka Ayahnya memiliki bajingan kecil seperti Kyungsoo.

"Dan tebak apa yang kupunya? Sebuah ponsel baru untukmu." Jongin terkekeh dan membuka lebar-lebar lengannya membiarkan Kyungsoo menghambur kepelukannya. Keduanya tertawa.

Menit terbuang dan Kyungsoo masih menelisik beberapa barang sebelum mencibir, "Semua laci dikunci. Tidak ada yang bisa kita curi lagi."

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Jongin menunjuk ranjang besar disebelah Kyungsoo dengan lirikan mata. Namun Kyungsoo tak mendapati apapun kecuali bantal dan selimut yang tertata rapih. Ia tak mengerti gesture tubuh Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Ranjangnya terlihat menarik." Jongin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Woo! Aku bersumpah takkan membiarkanmu untuk—uh, Jongin!" Tubuh mereka terhempas tepat diatas ranjang. Belum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tawanya, Jongin telah lebih dulu menguasai bibirnya. Ia menarik kasar tengkuk Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum diselanya mengikuti permainan lidah Jongin ketika merasakan sesuatu seperti menggelitiknya dari bawah. Tangan Jongin bermain dikisaran pinggangnya dan menelusup melalui celah pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Mpph—Jongin." Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan saat Jongin berhasil mencubit permukaan kulit dadanya. Sensasi menggelitik membuat darahnya merambat naik. Ia ingin lebih, hormon sialan. Jongin selalu tahu bagaimana memancing gairahnya ke permukaan.

Bahkan ditempat tak terduga semacam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aktifitas mereka beberapa hari ini seakan berhasil membuat Jongin lupa akan perasaan kesalnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu lelah serta depresi sehingga tak menangkap basah mereka sewaktu itu. Jika Jongin mengingatnya, semua kekesalannya tumpah dan menyatu membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan. Mulutnya siap berperang jika Kyungsoo berani membuat dalih. Namun, tindakan menghakimi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Perhatian Jongin kembali setelah Kyungsoo meletakkan peralatan makannya dan membereskan diri. Kyungsoo tersenyum dibelakang punggungnya sambil beranjak meletakkan piring kotor di bak cucian.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau sebaiknya tinggal di rumah karena aku takkan lama." Merasakan keheningan menghinggapi kekasihnya yang tampak tidak puas, berhasil memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku—aku ingin menemui salah satu temanku di SMA."

"Haruskah?"

"Hmm." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Maksudku, apa aku benar-benar tidak harus ikut bersamamu?"

Gerakan jemari Kyungsoo diantara busa dan air terhenti saat mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan dagu diatas telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo merasakan dingin tanpa alasan. "Tidak perlu." Ia berusaha menahan gejolak napasnya.

"Kalau begitu," Jongin langsung bangkit dari kursinya, meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu memandang sekilas bekas makannya dan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan bangun ketika kau kembali." Ia menyeret anggota badannya menuju kamar.

Kyungsoo melemparkan anggukan dari balik bahu.

Beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan salam yang menandakan kepergiannya, Jongin keluar dan memutuskan meraih sebuah jaket. Bukan hanya memastikan apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, namun sebagai pembuktian bahwa Kyungsoo menepati perkataannya.

Jongin selalu mengakui hatinya bahwa ia takut dicampakkan. Hal ini tak berarti bahwa ia meragukan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya memiliki begitu banyak keraguan pada dirinya dan kemampuannya untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mengasumsikan hal terburuk disetiap situasi.

Setelah berhasil menguntil diam-diam tanpa khawatir ketahuan, langkahnya terhenti dan Jongin berdiri sekitar duapuluh meter dari tempat Kyungsoo berpijak. Jongin tersenyum menyadari dirinya tak lebih bodoh dari teman Kyungsoo. Tak pernah ia lihat seseorang menentukan lokasi reuni ditempat seaneh ini sebelumnya. Setidaknya, tidak disebuah taman kecil yang berdekatan dengan flyover.

"Temanmu ini bodoh atau apa." Jongin mencibir sambil memandangi manusia yang berjalan disekitarnya.

Tak lama, Jongin mendapati seorang pria kekar, tinggi, dengan senyum lebar—bahkan hampir memenuhi seluruh wajahnya—yang cukup hangat menghampiri kekasih mungilnya. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat kedatangannya dan saling berbagi pelukan singkat. Tangan pria itu meraih jemari Kyungsoo sementara yang lain membenarkan rambut Kyungsoo yang dirusak angin. Jongin melipat kedua lengannya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia hanya perlu melihat seberapa penting urusan mereka.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau sejalang itu diluar sana." Jongin berpaling menatap jalanan ketika pria yang tak dikenal mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lembut tanpa menerima penolakkan. Ingatannya tak pernah salah bahwa pria disana merupakan pria yang sama dengan yang ia lihat bersama Kyungsoo tempo lalu. Asumsinya berubah liar.

Jongin terlalu naif untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang cemburu. Ia terus menggerutu ketika objek yang menjadi pandangannya melakukan hal-hal yang tak disukai. Mereka terus bicara hingga menyisakan Jongin yang terlihat jengah. Terakhir, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam sakunya lalu menunjukkannya pada laki-laki yang bahkan melebihi tinggi Jongin itu.

Setelah beberapa sesi, teman Kyungsoo menyudahi pertemuan itu dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang lain sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kyungsoo hanya melambai sebagai balasannya. Sementara Jongin sudah tak berada ditempatnya lagi.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan—um, bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Teman SMA-mu?" Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan menjegatnya di sebuah gang menuju rumah.

"Kau gila," Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin tak acuh. Moodnya hancur mengetahui Jongin tak tinggal dirumah seperti apa yang diperintahkannya. "Bagaimana kau sampai disini?"

"Kau yang membawaku sampai kesini."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi namun tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memahami ucapan Jongin. Ia membelalak, "Jongin, kau tak mengerti."

"Kau salah. Aku sangat mengerti hingga tak memerlukan alasan lagi."

"Kau tidak."

"Aku berpikir bagaimana orang lain bisa tahan bersamaku sementara kekasihku sendiri mengkhianati cintanya," Jongin berkata hambar. Mendapati wajah menyesal Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya. "Kau tahu kita hanya berdua."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Jongin. Dia sahabatku. Dia Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tahu berteriak ditempat seperti ini hanya akan memicu lirikan mata orang yang beralu lalang. Jadi ia menekan volume suaranya.

"Oh, jadi Park Chanyeol adalah nama simpananmu," Jongin mengangguk seolah memahami sesuatu. "Apa diam-diam kalian pernah bermasyuk dirumah?" Ia tak sadar niatnya untuk sekedar bicara justru menyulut kadar emosinya. Jongin tak peduli pada kenyataan didepan mata bahwa wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kau bicara omong kosong," lalu merogoh dalam sakunya dan menunjukkan sebuah arloji diwajah Jongin. "Aku hendak menawarkan arloji ini padanya, tapi kau tak memberikan waktu bagiku untuk bicara."

Jongin merampas arloji itu lalu melemparkannya jauh ke jalanan. Bibirnya tersenyum puas melihat rahang Kyungsoo yang terjatuh kehabisan kata-kata. Kedua matanya yang lebar semakin terbuka. Menyalang marah.

"Kau gila, Jongin. Kau keparat! Itu untuk membayar sewa rumah dan biaya hidup kita, brengsek!" Kyungsoo tak kuasa meremas kuat kaus Jongin dan menggucang tubuhnya. Ia begitu kecewa hingga tak terpikir bagaimana untuk melampiaskannya dengan benar.

"Sialan." Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya kasar hendak berbalik pergi. Jongin sengaja menyalakinya dari belakang, "Pergilah! Temui kekasihmu itu! Tak perlu sembunyi lagi dariku!"

Kyungsoo menjerit, "Dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Ohya? Jadi dia semacam apa, kekasih gelap? Kau jalang, Kyungsoo!" Mereka saling menghujat di jalanan. Kyungsoo berjalan menghentak beberapa langkah didepan Jongin yang mengekorinya. "Jangan berteriak padaku, bajingan!"

"Biar ku beritahu, seorang teman tak akan menerima dengan mudah wajahnya dicium semanis itu! Apa kau begitu murahan?" Perkataan Jongin berhasil menembus telak batas kesabarannya. Kyungsoo urung meraih kenop pintu dan menangis lebih keras disitu.

Kyungsoo tak pernah memiliki mimpi lain setelah ditakdirkan bertemu Kim Jongin. Keinginannya hanyalah hidup bahagia tanpa harus tertekan berbagai pelik masalah. Kyungsoo ingin hidup aman bersama keluarga kecilnya yang mereka bangun bersama. Karena Kyungsoo mencintainya, karena ia yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama Jongin.

Jongin tercenung melihat tubuh Kyungsoo merosot ditembok dengan satu tangannya memukuli pintu rumah mereka. Ia beranjak menghampiri.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, kau melukai tanganmu."

Menarik lengan Kyungsoo, Jongin membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Rasa menyesal tiba-tiba mengetuk hatinya perih. "Maafkan aku. Jangan temui orang itu lagi, aku mencintaimu." ciuman lembut menekan ujung kepalanya berulang-ulang, Kyungsoo terisak di dekapannya.

Untuk sekian kali, Jongin merasa gagal menepati janjinya untuk tak menyakiti pasangannya.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N** simply 2 parts. Took like eternity to update lol sorry ^^

**-Siren-**


End file.
